


The Best Man

by AidanJail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Wedding, but science bf if you really squeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Pepper and Natasha are fighting over who will get Tony on her side at their wedding.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> It was based off something an amazing artist (hello-shellhead on tumblr) said.

Pepper was trying to call Tony as she walked faster. She was searching for him as well, worried Natasha would get to him before herself. She caught a glimpse of his jacket entering in his office and hurried, hanging up. But as she entered, she saw her current fear: Natasha was inside, about to talk to him.

<<Don’t you dare, Romanoff.>>

The woman turned around and frowned. She had hoped to talk with the billionaire before Pepper could, but it was apparently not gonna happen.

<<Huh, okay, I know I’m awesome and you can’t live without me, but… I’m not sure I wanna see you two fight. Even if I have to admit it’d be hot as hell.>>

The two gals stared at each other before turning to Tony and almost yelling simultaneously…

<<We’re getting married and I want you on my side.>>

Tony was now wide eyed. He took a few deep breaths, trying to realise what they were saying. After a few minutes, he blinked and sighed.

<<So… You two are… Getting married?

\- Yes., the women said in unison.

\- And you both want me as your best man.

\- Indeed.>>

He shook his head and chuckled nervously.

<<Okay, lemme guess… If I choose Peps, I’m gonna have an angry former Russian agent after me.>>

Natasha smirked and nodded, earning a glare from Pepper.

<<But! If I choose Tasha, I have an angry Miss Potts after me, who, since she works with me, is as bad.>>

It was Pepper’s turn to smirk, and Natasha’s to glare.

<<So, either way, it’s not gonna end well for me huh?

\- No.>>

He sighed and chuckled.

<<Leave me a week, okay? I’ll think about it.>>

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. A week.

~~

It had been a week since the big “Best Man” thing. The two women have been trying to get Tony’s favour all the time, which raised some questions in the group. The apparent cold between them too. Clint had even “jokingly” talked about polyamorous relationship, which just got him a death glare from Tony.

At this exact moment, they had cornered Tony in his lab, waiting for the answer. He sighed and shook his head.

<<So, you made up your mind?, started Natasha.

\- I did, actually…

\- So?, frowned Pepper.

\- Well, you have to promise me you won’t interrupt me here.>>

The women looked at each other and agreed. He sighed, relieved. He really didn’t want to deal with either of them angry.

<<Okay, first, Tasha, I won’t be your best man.>>

Pepper smiled, victorious, while Natasha swore in Russian.

<<But! I won’t be yours either Peps.>>

The women were confused now and just stared at him.

<<I’m not okay with dealing with any of you, especially when angry, so, here’s the deal: I can pay, help for the preparation, I can come with you for shopping, but I can’t choose one of you, I’m sorry. You can take someone else as your best man, no fight.>>

He sighed.

<<And for the side of the aisle, because I know it’s a question too, I can be in the middle. We’ll find a place where there’s a possibility for me to be in the middle, on a mezzanine or something.>>

He smiled at them.

<<Do we have a deal there, misses?>>

There was a silence before the two others looked at each other and smiled to see a “Deal.”. They were about to leave but Pepper turned around at the last moment.

<<Was it all your idea, Tony?

\- Yeah! Well, not exactly, mostly, but Bruce helped and… Yeah, no, Bruce’s.>>

Natasha chuckled while Pepper nodded with a slight smile.

<<You’ll thank him for us.

\- I will, don’t worry.>>

The two women left as Tony smiled softly. This wedding was gonna be amazing, as amazing as his two best friends were.


End file.
